


Upstead - Pregnancy scare

by Sam36y



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whump, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam36y/pseuds/Sam36y
Summary: Jay is back at work. Hailey finds out she’s pregnant after a couple nights with Jay. She tried to ignore it, tell no one and still go undercover. Was this a good idea? Set after 7x10Jay whump and Hailey whump.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so sorry, I’m bad at writing happy things.   
> Warning: Rape and miscarriage!

A couple nights after Jay came home from the hospital, Hailey was still staying with him. She finally told him that she loves him. She only realized that after he was shot and in surgery. The thought of losing him was horrible and when Vanessa told Hailey that she loves him everything became clear. Of course she did. She had feelings for him all along but tried to hide them because he was her partner and the first time she fell in love with her partner everything just went wrong.

The night was beautiful but in the morning both alarm clocks went off. It was Jay’s first day back, only desk work but he wanted to get out of his house and do something. Hailey decided not to argue with him because Will cleared him the night before.

“Good morning.”, she said turning around to Jay. His body was still pale and the blanket didn’t fully cover up the scar the bullet left. She traced the scar with her fingers and hopped on top of him, kissing him. 

“Hailey.”, Jay said between kissing her “We gotta go to work.”

“One minute.”, she said kissing him further and moving from his face down to his chest and stomach.

Jay stopped her before she came further down. “I’m sorry. Not now.”

She moved away from him and he got up.

Completely naked, he walked over to the bathroom door. “Maybe in the shower.” He said and Hailey followed him smiling.

They arrived together at the Bullpen. “Hey Jay! Great you're back, man!”, Adam greeted him.

“Great you’re back, Jay!”, Kim said.

“Thanks, guys! I’m not on full duty until next week but I’m here to help in every way I can.”, Jay answered and walked over to his desk. Hailey walked behind him and moved to her desk. Adam looked at them, suspecting something was going on there. He knew how this looked. He’d dated Hailey for a while.

Vanessa entered the room and smiled. “Look who's back! Welcome, Jay!”, she said and patted him on his uninjured shoulder. She walked over to her desk and smiled at Hailey. She was alone at their apartment since Jay was released from the hospital. Vanessa figured that Hailey was staying with him and she hoped that Hailey had finally come clean with him.

They caught a big case with human trafficking and possible sex offenders. The Intelligence team had been working on the case for five weeks now without big results. So far they had four victims, raped and murdered with stab wounds to the abdomen. One victim survived but she was still at Med and she wouldn’t talk to anyone.

“Okay, Voight I don’t think we have another chance, we need to get me undercover and you guys follow me and we get those bastards!”, Hailey offered. Voight was listening.

“No way! Hailey, you’ve seen what those guys do! I’m not letting you do this and you feeling under the weather just makes it even worse!”, Jay jumped in.

“Hailey, it’s true. You seem to have caught the flu or a stomach bug. Running to the bathroom that often is not normal.”, Adam said.

“Voight, I know I’m not at a 100 percent right now but this is our only chance! Kim is working with Vanessa at the headquarters and I don’t think any of those guys is gay and will pick up Adam or Jay!”, Hailey defended herself.

“You’re not wrong. All victims were young blonde women. But Hailey, I can’t let you go undercover if you don’t get yourself checked out first. Go to Med and we’ll see what we can do tomorrow.”, Voight said.

“Okay.”, she said, took her jacket and walked downstairs. Jay followed her and stopped her at the door.

“What is going on? You’ve been distant for a week now. I thought we had something, you and me. I don't think relationships work when one isn’t doing their part.”, he said.

“I’m sorry, Jay.”

“Let me get you to Med.”

“You don’t have to. I know what is wrong with me.”

“Yeah? And why haven't you said anything?”

Hailey pulled a small stick out of her pocket. She looked around to make sure no one was looking before she gave it to Jay.

Jay looked at it closely. A pink stick, like a thermometer, with a ‘+’ on it. “Is that what I think it is?”, he asked.

“Yes…”, Hailey quickly took the pregnancy test away from him and shoved it back into her pocket before anyone else would see it.

“Am I…?”

“Yes.”

He took a big deep breath and covered his mouth with his good hand. “You can’t go undercover like this.”

“I don't know if I want to keep it. It must be about six weeks. I still got time to make a decision.”

“Are you kidding me? Hailey, if I’m the father, I gotta have a say in this too!”

“No. It was my mistake. I forgot to take my pill. I didn’t realize you hadn’t put on a condom until it was too late. I just hoped nothing would happen but I guess it did.”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! Plus, it was kinda hard to do it with only one arm...”

“It’s not your fault, Jay. Just leave me alone.”

“No. I won’t do that. Let’s get you to Med, get Natalie to check you out and then we’ll see.”

Jay was right. It was just a drug store pregnancy test. She didn’t even think about going to the hospital. “Okay. I’ll drive.”, she said and both hopped into the car. 

At Med, Jay and Hailey were greeted by Will. “Hey guys. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, we're fine. We need to see Natalie.”, Jay said to his brother.

“Okay… I’m gonna get her. Do you want to wait in the waiting room?”

“No. We’ll take the room with the ultrasound.”, he answered Will.

Will’s eyes grew bigger and he shoved both of them into an examination room. He paged Natalie, who was with them a few minutes later.

“So, what can I do for you?”, she asked.

“I’d be more comfortable to do this without Will… or Jay.”, Hailey said.

“Really?”, Jay asked. He wanted to be there. He wanted to be with her, be there for her and see his child for the first time.

“Yes. I’m sorry, Jay.”

Will and Jay walked outside and Natalie closed the door and curtains behind them.

“Wanna tell me now what is going on?”, Natalie said.

“I think I’m pregnant and Jay is the father.”

“Okay. Let’s take a look at that. Can you pull your shirt up for me?”, Natalie asked while she was getting the ultrasound ready.

“This is going to be cold for a second.”, Natalie said and put cold blue gel on Hailey’s belly.

A moment later a blurred fuzzy image appeared on the screen. Hailey didn't look at first. She hoped Natalie wouldn't spot anything there.

“Hailey, congratulations! You’re indeed pregnant!”

Hailey, let out a sigh. “This can’t be happening.”

“I know this must be hard for you with your job but there are good options. It looks like you’re only seven weeks along. You still have time to decide to terminate the pregnancy or give it up for adoption later on.”, Natalie explained.

“No. I wanna keep it.”, tears started falling down her cheeks. “Can you get Jay, please? I think it’s wrong for him not to see this.”

Natalie smiled and opened the door. Jay came inside and stood next to Hailey.

“It’s alright. I’m here for you.”, he took her hand and Natalie started pointing at the screen. She pointed out where the head was forming and explained everything nicely.

Jay might have teared up, too. This was his baby.

“Hailey. I love you!”, he said.

“I love you, too.”, she said and kissed him.

After she got cleaned up and pulled her shirt back down, Natalie handed her two pictures of the ultrasound. Only a little white spot was visible but Jay and Hailey knew what it was.

“I want you to come back in four to five weeks. Get you checked up, see how the baby is doing and maybe we can listen to the heartbeat.”, Natalie said.

“I don’t want you to tell anyone. Please.”, Hailey insisted.

“I won’t. I promise. Patient confidentiality. I won’t say a word.”

“Thanks!”

Jay and Hailey left the hospital and drove to Jay’s apartment. Hailey put the car in park and turned to him. “What are we gonna do now?”, she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been living with you for almost two month now. I’ve basically moved in.”

“Yeah? What's the problem?”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Of course! I mean, I’ve got an extra room. We can build a nursery in there.”

“What about Vanessa?”

“You gotta tell her something.”

“Yeah, I know, but if I tell her she will assume we’re together. For now, we’re just hooking up and now I have a bun in the oven.”

“We can change that.”, Jay smiled and wanted to kiss Hailey but she moved backwards.

“Voight is gonna kill us, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, well he looked the other way when I was with Erin. Maybe he’s good with us, too.”

“We’ll tell him after the case is closed, okay?”

“Hailey, you’re not still thinking of going undercover tomorrow, are you?”

“We need to do that.”

Jay wasn’t happy at all with this but he also knew it was the right thing to do. “Let’s get upstairs. Get some rest and see what happens tomorrow.”

The next morning they arrived at work. Voight was already waiting for Hailey in his office. She stepped inside and he closed the door behind her.

“What did Natalie say?”, Voight asked straight away.

“What?”

“About you being sick.”

“Oh yeah. Well she said it was just a stomach bug, nothing bad or contagious. She cleared me for duty.”, Hailey lied.

“Okay. Good. Then get a fancy dress, we’ll wire you up and you’re going undercover later.”, Hank said. He didn’t suspect anything.

Jay wasn’t happy at all with this decision. There were now two lives at stake but only he knew. Nothing had to go wrong that night although they had found two more dead young women with the same M.O. the night before while he was at the hospital with Hailey.

They all got ready. Jay dropped Hailey off at the spot, where other girls were picked up from. They made it look like she had just had a job with him. Jay drove off and positioned his car farther back behind trees so he could have visual on Hailey. She was wired and had a knife in her boot, in case something went wrong. Adam and Atwater were with Hank in a van near by. They had visual through a street cam and watched closely. 

A few moments later a black SUV drove up to Hailey. The driver put money into her dress and she got inside. 

“I’m following him now.”, Jay started the car but Hank yelled through the phone that he should keep distance and not let them know they were being followed. 

Hailey got janked out of the car and pushed into an old warehouse. 

“Hey man, I thought we’re going somewhere cosy.”, she said. 

“Shut up, bitch!”, one of the two guys said and pushed her into a room. It was cold, no windows, no bed. Just a blanket on the ground and blood. 

“Is that blood?”, she asked. 

“Maybe.”, one guy smiled and pushed her on the ground. She hit the ground pretty hard and saw that the second guy, who had just entered the room, carried a gun in his pants. 

“Guys, I just wanna do my job here, so.”, Hailey started. 

“Oh trust us. We want that, too. How about a little threesome?”

_ Where are you, Jay? _ , she thought. Both guys removed their pants and one lowered himself to Hailey. He pulled up the dress and pulled her panties down slowly with two fingers. 

“I’m gonna be sick.”, Hailey said and emptied her stomach next to her. 

“Hey, yo, girl. That’s not how it’s gonna work! I pay you to do your job and not make a mess.”, the guy slapped her across the face. 

“Sorry man. This never happened to me before.”, she lied. “It must be all that blood here. I tend to get a little squeamish.”

“Shut up!”, he slapped her again and got up. “What are we gonna do now?”, he whispered to the second guy who was just standing around watching. 

“Get rid of her right now.”, he said. 

“But I have needs.”

“Yeah, me too. Let’s make it quick.”

Both grabbed her and dragged Hailey into a second room. 

“At least you have a bed here.”, she said. 

“Get naked, bitch!”, one shouted and undressed himself. 

“Okay but are those cameras?”, Hailey fiddled at her back to open the dress but the zipper was stuck. 

“Oh, just ignore those. We like to have our fun.”, the taller man walked up behind her and ripped the dress open. 

Hailey took a deep breath and got into bed. 

This was going too far. Where was her team? 

“JAY WHAT HAPPENED?”, Voight yelled through the phone. Both cars were racing through the streets of Chicago. Adam was in the back of the van trying to find the SUV that took Hailey through street cam footage. 

“I lost sight of them! There were suddenly two identical SUV’s! They drove in different directions! They knew they were being followed! Hank, we gotta find her!”, Jay tried to drive the way the second SUV drove but there were too many intersections. That car with Hailey could be anywhere. 

“We’ll find her. Don’t worry.”, Hank said. 

“Please! It’s not just her.”, Jay said and immediately regretted it. 

“What do you mean?”

“She is pregnant!”

Voight was mad. He tried to control his anger because he was driving a car with two members of his team in it but he was angry. He hit the steering wheel and yelled: “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING?? I’D NEVER LET HER DO THIS!” 

“She wanted to do it. We just found out yesterday. Please, Voight. We need to find her!” The team could hear through the phone that Jay was so close to giving up and starting to cry. Adam had never heard Jay like this. He just wanted to hug his friend now. 

“I got something! The car is parked outside an old warehouse!”, Atwater said. 

“I just passed one!”, Jay said and immediately turned the car around. 

“Do NOT go in alone, do you understand!?”, Voight yelled and drove towards the address. 

Jay didn’t listen. All he had on his mind was Hailey and the baby. 

He pulled up next to the SUV and jumped out of the car. He pulled his gun out and ran into the warehouse. 

It was just a big empty place with a door on the side. 

_ This must be where she is _ , he thought and ran towards it. 

He kicked in the door but was stopped by a big guy with a gun pointing at his head. “Do not move.”, the man said. 

“Where is the girl?”, Jay said. 

“None of your business, is it?”

“It is! Where is she?”, Jay quickly turned around and battled the gun out of the man's hands. Now Jay was the one pointing the gun at his head. “Where is she?!”

“I’m not gonna tell you and you won’t shoot me. It’s that simple.”, the man smiled. 

Jay didn’t know what to do next. Let the man live and go through the door, risking being shot at or shooting him and killing an  _ innocent  _ man? 

“Hey, I think we got company!”, the taller man had just pulled his pants up while the shorter one was still on top of Hailey. He too got up then and got dressed. 

“So soon? I thought Max wasn’t supposed to be back until Wednesday?”

“I don't think it’s only Max.”, the man turned towards Hailey. “Sorry.” He said and pulled out a big knife from a drawer. 

“What?”, Hailey said and wanted to move away but her legs and private parts hurt so badly she wasn’t able to move much. 

“It’ll be quick.”, he said and pushed the knife into her abdomen. 

Hailey screamed in pain. He pushed the knife in a second time. She screamed even more. Blood was flowing from the stab wounds but that was not the only pain she felt. Suddenly a pool of blood formed under her. 

“Hey, why is she bleeding from her ass?”, the smaller guy asked. 

“I don’t care, let’s get out of here and let her bleed.”

Suddenly a gunshot was heard. Hailey was so happy her team was finally here. 

Only seconds later the door opened and Adam and Voight stormed in and shot both men. 

“ROLL A SECOND AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW! OFFICER DOWN!”, Voight yelled into his phone. 

_ A second one? Where is Jay? _ Hailey looked at herself and suddenly realized why those stab wounds hurt so bad. Before she could say anything she lost consciousness. 

Atwater was with Jay. He was tying Jay’s leg off with a part of his shirt. “Stay with me, man.”, Kevin pressed onto the wound on Jay’s leg. More blood was coming out. 

“Kev, stop.”, Jay said weakly. 

“No. Don’t worry. We’re gonna save Hailey.”

“I’m fine.”

“I can see that.”, Kevin saw Jay closing his eyes, blinking faster with every second. “Stay with me, man. Ambulance is coming!”

Jay couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. All he thought of was his baby and Hailey when he closed his eyes one last time and everything went black. 

He heard voices around him. He couldn’t make up who was talking. Where was he? Was he still at the scene? No, can’t be. The hard cold floor wasn’t that comfortable. He tried to open his eyes but got blinded by bright light. Hospital, of course. He was shot. Everything came back to him and his eyes flew open. Before even realizing everything or looking at his new surroundings, he wanted to get up. “Hailey?!”, he said but strong arms pushed him back into bed. 

“Don’t get up just yet, Jay.”. It was his brother. 

“Stats are stable. Looking good, Jay.”, Natalie said. 

“Where is Hailey?”, he asked while his vision and surroundings came to him. 

Will and Natalie looked at each other. “She is going to be okay.”, Will said. 

“What about our baby? Did something happen to her? Oh god, I couldn’t save her! It’s all my fault.”, Jay looked around and tried to move but a pain in his leg stopped him. 

“Jay. You’ve got to stay calm. They shot you in the lower thigh. Like right above the knee cap. You’re lucky we were able to save everything.”, Will said. 

“Okay.”, Jay said but the only thing he had on his mind right now was Hailey and the baby.

“Jay, this is the second time you came in here with a GSW  _ [Gunshot wound] _ . It’s just been about two and a half months since someone shot you in the chest. You’ve gotta be more careful.”, Will was concerned. 

“I know. I’m sorry. My mind isn’t straight. First Angela and now this. I told Hailey this was a bad idea.”, he said. 

“But you guys caught the people behind it.”, Natalie said. 

“How’d you know?”, Jay asked. 

“It’s been a day.”, she smiled. 

“You’re saying I was unconscious for a day?”

“When you came in it was already late and the surgery was long. We only put you in this room like three hours ago.”, Will explained. 

“Okay. Okay. I don’t care. Now tell me about Hailey!”, Jay demanded. 

“I can’t do this.”, Will walked out of the room and left Natalie alone with Jay. 

“What? Why is he leaving? Is Hailey dead?”, Jay asked. 

“No. No. She is alright.”

“Then what is it?”

“Look Jay.”, Natalie sat down next to his bed. “They stabbed her twice. The first wound didn’t do much damage and she would have been fine but the second wound was deep and hit the uterus. She had a miscarriage at the scene. She was bleeding really bad and we had to perform a D&C - meaning we had to dilate the cervix and surgically remove part of the uterus and everything inside. I’m sorry, Jay.”, Natalie explained. 

“You’re saying she lost our baby.”, tears started streaming down his face. Natalie had never seen such a strong man cry. She got up and hugged him. 

“There was nothing we could do.”, she said. “If you want to talk to Dr. Charles I can bring him in.”

“Not right now, thanks.”, Jay said and she left the room. He needed to be alone now. 

“Natalie, just tell me.”, Hailey said. She had just woken up in her hospital room. She wasn’t in much pain but the doctor gave her a lot of morphine.

“You had a miscarriage.”

“I thought so… All that blood wasn’t just from stab wounds.”

“I’m sorry, Hailey.”

“Can I still get pregnant?”

“Of course. The stabbing didn’t do much internal damage. Dr. Marcel repaired everything and there will be no permanent damage. I would not advise to have intercourse right away to prevent infections. It is possible you could experience cramping and light spotting for a few days. It’s possible that your menstrual cycle will change now. Your period could come early or late.”, Natalie explained. 

“Okay. Where is Jay?”, she asked. 

“If you need anything, just tell us. And Jay… You don’t know yet. He was shot in the leg. He had surgery and is in the room next to you. I already told him about your situation. He wouldn’t let it go.”, Natalie said. 

“It’s okay. I couldn’t tell him myself.”, she said. “Can I see him?”

“You’re not allowed to move and get up. If he is awake I can bring him.”, she said and Hailey nodded. 

Natalie entered Jay’s room. “How you feeling?”, she asked. 

Jay looked away. He wasn’t up for talking. 

“Hailey wants to see you.”

Jay looked at Natalie and then at his leg. 

“You feel good enough to see her?”

“Yeah. Get me the crutches.”, he said. 

“No no.”, she moved over and pulled the wheelchair out of the corner. “Sit.”, she said.

Jay wasn’t happy about this but he didn’t feel like walking or moving much now anyways. Natalie helped him into the wheelchair and pushed him to the room next door.

Natalie put the wheelchair next to Hailey’s bed and left the room. 

Jay and Hailey looked at each other. He had red eyes. She knew he was crying. He knew what was going on. 

“Jay. I’m sorry.”, she said. 

He took her hand and kissed its back. “I should have stopped you. We have other female police officers. I knew this was a bad idea.”, he said. 

“Don’t do this. It happened. I thought you guys were right behind me and would come in before anything happened.”

“I was. But there were suddenly two SUVs going into different directions and I followed the wrong one. This is all my fault.”

“How did they shoot you?”

“I went in alone after I found you. Didn’t… Couldn’t wait for backup. I needed to save you but a third person was behind me, holding a gun to my head. Right before Kev and Adam stormed in he shot me in the leg. It was stupid. My head wasn’t where it was supposed to be…”

“Please don’t work yourself up over this. It’s not your fault. It’s all going to be alright, okay?”

“We… You lost the baby…”

“I know, Jay. But we weren’t ready anyways. Let’s be honest. It was an accident.”

“Happy accident.”

“Yeah…”, Hailey looked away. She was hurt, Jay could tell, but he didn’t know how to help. 

“Please talk to Dr. Charles.”

“You’re telling me to go to therapy?”, she shook her head. “I told you so often to go there!”

“Hailey, you were raped. Just lost our child. I was at war. It was long ago and I can handle it. I got used to everything. I don’t want you to get more hurt. I want to have fun with you again without you getting scared.”

“Stop, Jay. I know. Please.”

“You want me to leave?”

“No. Please never leave me alone again. I want you to be with me.”

“Okay. I’m not going anywhere. Literally. I can’t right now.”, he joked, which made her smile. “You can stay with me. As long as you want, okay? As I said, I have an extra room. My apartment is big enough for two people.”, he added. 

“You want me to move in with you?”

“If you want to.”

She nodded. “I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay.” 

A couple days later Jay and Hailey were released from the hospital. Adam drove them to Jay’s home. 

“When are you coming back to work?”, he asked and parked the door in front of the door.

“When I can walk without these stupid crutches again. Will said it’ll be at least three weeks.”, Jay said. 

“I should be back in two weeks.”, Hailey answered. 

“Okay. If you guys need anything, just call.”

“Sure, thanks man!”

Jay limped upstairs. Hailey followed him slowly. When they got in they both sat on the couch. 

“What now?”, Jay asked. 

“I don’t know. Let’s just forget, okay?”, she answered. 

“Sure.”

She hugged him carefully not to hurt herself. 

He put his injured leg up onto the chair and Hailey rested her head on his chest. 

“I love you, Jay.”

He stroked her hair and said “I love you, too.”


	2. Epilogue

Half a year later Hailey fully moved in with Jay. Voight knew about their relationship. He was fine with it as long as they both worked perfectly together and left any private issues at home. 

Jay and Hailey took it slow. Jay asked carefully every time he wanted to have sex with her. They both decided not to use any protections anymore and let it happen if it had to happen. 

One day before Jay’s birthday Hailey felt sick again. She’d been sick the whole week, vomiting and feeling down. She stayed home from work that day and told Jay for the millionth time not to worry about her. Jay went to work and Hailey called Natalie.

“I need your help. I think I’m pregnant again.”

“Can you come to the hospital?”

“Not really. I don’t want Jay to know. Not that I’ll run into him... He’s at work.”

“I’m coming to you. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Thanks Natalie.”

She was at their apartment about half an hour later. She brought pregnancy tests with her. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do an ultrasound here but this method is solid.”, Natalie gave her a little plastic cup. “Pee in there, please.”

After filling the cup, Natalie put a small white stripe in it and waited. The stripe turned green. 

“What does that mean?”

“Pregnant.”

Hailey smiled. 

“I’d like to take you with me and do an ultrasound anyways. Just to be sure.”

“Alright.”

At the hospital Natalie stared at the screen while moving the stick back and forth on Hailey’s belly.

“What is it?”, Hailey asked concerned.

“Nothing is wrong. I just…”, she turned the screen to Hailey. “See here.”, she pointed at a white spot at the screen. “This is baby number one.”

“What?”

Natalie moved the stick a bit further and pointed at a second spot on the screen. “And here we have baby number two.”

“Twins?”, Hailey asked and teared up.

Natalie nodded. “Congratulations! This is amazing considering what you went through!”

“Thank you, Nat!”

The next morning, Hailey woke up before Jay and walked into the kitchen. While making coffee, Jay came up behind her and hugged and kissed her. “Good morning, beautiful.” he said. 

“Good morning.”, she turned around and put two cups of coffee on the table. 

“Before we do anything.”, Hailey started and placed an envelope in front of Jay. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you.”, he took the envelope and opened it. “What is it?”, he pulled two little ultrasound pictures out. “Is that..?” Jay teared up. “You’re pregnant again?” He looked closer and read ‘Baby B’ “Wait?”

“Twins.”, Hailey said. 

Jay started crying of happiness and got up to hug Hailey. “Oh my god! This is the best birthday present ever! Thank you so much!”

“It’s your work, too! Happy Birthday, my love.”, Hailey kissed him. 

Eight months later Hailey delivered two healthy baby girls. Jay and Hailey were parents. 

After the delivery and after everything calmed down, Jay got on his knees next to Hailey. 

“What are you doing?”, she asked, smiling like crazy. 

“Hailey, this year had ups and downs and it wasn’t always easy for us. But I think we work well together. Hailey.” Jay opened the little box in his hand which revealed a beautiful silver ring with a blue diamond on it. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Jay!”, she started crying again and Jay put the ring onto her finger. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t let this end with Hailey being hurt and losing a baby. Writing this I might have teared up here and there. I really hope you like it!


End file.
